RosarioVampire: Blood's Symphony
by Kni9ht
Summary: A next-gen fic. Twenty three years have passed since the fight with Fairy Tale. However, the kids are finding out more secrets from the past, as well as the emergence of a new force. The Blood's Symphony has already commenced. Who shall be the left one standing?


**A/N:** This fanfiction is written as a next-gen fic for the incomplete Rosario†Vampire manga series. The story will take what I could imagine from the events of chapter 53 of the second season manga.

To be honest, I have seen many next-gen fics posted on this fandom, and lots of them are dubbed as failures since they didn't go the way the readers want them to be, as well as the entire focus on their OCs. So I took that into consideration, as one of those so-called readers myself, and made this as best as it could be. Though I can't guarantee that it will suit all of your tastes, I do hope that this will become something interesting enough to read.

Well then, here we go for first chapter.

* * *

**[Rosario†Vampire]**

**BLOOD'S  
SYMPHONY**

**-xXx-**

**Twenty three years had passed since the fight at Fairy Tale's headquarters, the Sky Garden, preventing both the humans and monsters from an all-out war as well as letting peace once again return to the world.**

**However, nothing would stand still easily when there was much unrest within the monster's dimension and intervention from human's one.**

**Old and new foes shall appear as the kids started finding out more and more secrets from the past that they had yet to know, and they eventually place themselves in the middle of all chaos.**

**Retribution, Redemption, and Revolution will all unleash themselves, together with the Blood's Symphony.**

**-xXx-**

**1****st**** Note**

_**The Vampiric Daughters**_

* * *

A black Limousine halted right in front of the Youkai Academy's gate, making all eyes turned at its direction, both out of curiosity and envy of the car's master. It was unusual for a high-classed monster – judging from how most of the monsters attending this school here come from average families – to study together with many commoners as they could easily hire a private tutor for their kids' education.

And when the mistress of the car stepped down from inside the car, the bystanders didn't only widen their eyes but also dropped their mouths in shock.

The girl was young, seemed to be 16 years old at most, with short brown hair that barely reached her shoulders, save for her two sided-bangs that was at least one feet long each. Her hair wasn't entirely brown as there were some bits of silver color appearing at the end of every hair strand's tip. She had emerald eyes and the face of a tomboyish girl. In other words, she wasn't as beautiful as a superstar actress, but still enough to be called cute. She was wearing the Youkai Academy's school standard uniform and a necklace attached to a Rosario – it was the seal for her vampiric power.

There were some whisperings here and there as the brown-haired girl gazed around the school campus before deciding to walk forward. Just when she was about to enter the crowd in front of her, they all parted away like the Red Sea, each of them was being weary of her presence.

You may ask why she was given so many attentions, even though she was only here for the first time ever. The reason was simple: She was the royal princess, Adaene Bloodriver, the second pure-blooded vampire daughter of King Alucard. And the little princess was attending her highschool freshman's year here, by the request of Alucard himself.

The young vampire looked at her back and waved good bye to a person inside the car. Soon, the Limousine quickly left, and Adaene had to continue walking on her own.

Adaene didn't like the attention she was being given. It felt as if she was more of a public exhibition than a normal student – at least she was trying to be one, although it seemed that everybody had already aware of her status. _'Thanks Lord Father, you really made your daughter so happy that she wanted to cry.'_ The brown-haired vampire thought sarcastically as she went to where a pretty – albeit she was a little... aged – raven-haired woman, who wore a gothic Lolita dress, was standing.

The woman was Toujou Ruby, current Headmaster of Youkai Academy and a powerful witch. Rumors said that she was once the personal assistant of Mikogami Tenmei the Exorcist, one of the three powerful Hades Lords, as well as an old friend of King Alucard. Adaene knew the rumors were truth as she had occasionally witnessed the conversation between the witch and her father to some extent. What's more, by the looks of it, she suspected that Ruby held a long-timed crush on her father, though she had never seen anyone – nor she herself – spoke that out right in front of Alucard for they didn't want to forfeit their lives, not yet.

The witch smiled affectionately as she watched Adaene walking toward her.

"Welcome to Youkai Private Academy, Adaene-sama."

"Please, Ruby-san, just call me Adaene as you usually do." The brown-haired girl replied, not very happy with the formal honorific. It was one of the habits people always developed when they knew who she was, or to be more precise, _**whose**_ daughter she was. _'I wonder how long I have to wait until I can live for myself.'_ The girl thought as she continued. "And you don't have to greet me personally. I'm sure that you have much more important matters to tend to."

"Of course, Adaene; and I hope you have a great school year." Ruby spoke, still using that polite tone of her. "Now if you allow me, my assistant shall guide you to the entrance ceremony."

A hooded figure beside the witch nodded as it raised one of his 'hands', indicating the young vampire to follow him. Adaene comply with it after she gave a good-bye speech to Ruby.

"See you later, Ruby-san."

"I would gladly do, Adaene." The academy's Headmaster responded as she turned on her heel and walked on the other direction. By that time, the crowd had already begun to dismiss, except for a boy who kept glancing around, as if he was lost in the school's massive campus.

* * *

Right now, we are at the castle where all of Japanese Vampires resides within. It was previously known as Shuzen castle, but changed after the new owner took it over and ruled all of the Eastern Asia's Youkai.

Alleria Bloodriver, an 19 year-old girl and the first pure-blooded vampire daughter of King Alucard, was waiting outside a room. She had long curly red hair which reached down below her shoulder blades; crimson red eyes with black slit pupils as an oblivious trait of a vampire – she wasn't wearing any seal on her for it was unnecessary to do so inside a place which was full of vampires. The girl was having a long black halter silky dress that perfectly fit her body of a goddess, and it was accentuated more by her translucent black stockings and arm-length gloves, complimented together by her stunningly attractive face, which had made many men fall head over heels on her, both vampires and other monsters alike.

Earlier, the red-haired vampire had received a summoning from her mother, whose room she was standing outside. It wasn't surprise at all that the Queen would want to meet her daughter in person, if you considered the facts that the latter's parents had just come back on a... business trip and Alleria's younger sister was attending school for the first time today were too much of a coincidence.

Although Alleria had made some guesses of what had brought this on, she left them behind for the moment as the red-haired girl knocked the door lightly. After a while, which felt like an eternity to Alleria, a quiet – yet powerful in its own way – voice called out to her.

"Come in."

Alleria pushed the door open with careful force, trying not to make too much of a scene due to her unrestrained vampiric power. She silently closed the door as her eyes searching for the room's resident.

Her mother's room – or should it be her parents' chamber – was spacious since it was the largest private chamber in the castle, located on the highest floor. The enormous feeling of the room was even more amplified by the numerous windows and a bed with the size greater than a Grand King-sized one, which was royally stationed in one end of the place. Alleria once thought that the bed was too big for only two people to sleep in, but seeing how... glamorous a vampire couple could do with their nightly activities, she decided to keep her thoughts on the matter from leaking out.

The red-haired vampire didn't have to take long on her search as she found another breathtakingly beautiful woman standing beside one of the windows. The woman look in her mid-twenties, with her long pink hair tied into a pony tail fluttering slightly, her emerald orbs gazed into the far distance beyond the rectangular-shaped layer of glass. She was wearing a crimson Medieval Europe-styled dress with a wide gap at her neck that revealed her collarbones and the top of her generous cleavage. Her hands positioned in a humble manner below her waist as the widely loose pleated wrists cascaded over her delicate fingers.

To many normal humans, it would surprise them a lot to know that the pink-haired elder woman had already been delivered birth of not only one but five different children since she emitted an aura of youth, kindness, and somewhat naivety in her expressions. However, the other residents inside this castle knew better than to judge a person based on theirs looks alone, especially that this particular pink-haired vampire had lived for almost one millennium.

Hearing footsteps of the newly arrived guest, the elder woman turned around and gave a gentle smile at her daughter. Alleria bowed as she addressed the former leader of three Hades Lords.

"Good afternoon, Akasha-sama."

"Alleria, how many times did I tell you to drop the honorific? There is no need for formality between us when we are alone." The pink-haired woman, now identified as Akasha Bloodriver, scorned her daughter in a friendly way, though Alleria immediately understood the severity of her speech as more of an order.

"As you wish, Mother."

"Did you see your sister to school this morning?" Akasha asked with sincerity in her tone, and that had eased the daughter's mind as the latter replied casually.

"Yes, I did, Mother. I only hope that Adaene can manage things on her own."

"I hope so. Your father has never given much responsibility to her, and that could prove to be difficult for her to live independently." Akasha said as she held the ring on her left hand. It had a refined design with a huge blood red gem, a symbol of Akasha and Alucard's bond.

"I also had a meeting with Issa-san and his daughters this morning. Apparently, he requested to leave the castle." Alleria announced, instantly gathered the attention of her mother at the mention of her ex-husband.

"Again? Did he tell you the reason?"

"No, Mother. I asked him to stay and let me consult you and Lord Father first. I met Lord Father and he rejected the request."

"And? Did he also tell you the reason?"

"No, unfortunately. Lord Father didn't speak afterward other than reminding me not to bring the request up again."

Akasha pinched the bridge of her nose, giving out a quiet sigh as she muttered.

"Men..."

Alleria almost chuckled at the exasperated act of her mother, but she was able to keep her calm demeanor as the red-haired vampire asked.

"Is there anything else you wish me to do, Mother?"

"No, Alleria. You may leave now." Akasha waved her hand dismissively. Taking that clue of her mother, Alleria excused herself as she slowly withdrew from the chamber and out in the hallway.

"Yes, Mother."

* * *

Scarcely a few minutes after Alleria left, another presence entered Akasha's room. He had long brown hair that tied into a continuous chains of X-crossed braid which seemed elegant and a bit of feminine, though the upper part of his hair was unruly just like the day when he was still a human. His eyes were brown, the same as his hair's color and he looked no older than a senior highschool boy. But he was only able to maintain such appearance thanks to a specific Holy Lock on his right wrist.

The brown-haired man was wearing a long black regal coat with gray furs brimming over the collar and the reign's insignia on its back, a black T-shirt underneath with a white dragon crest in the middle, black leathered trousers with various silver belts tied around the waist and along the legs, finally completed by two pairs of silver gauntlets and heavy boots, which created metallic clicking sounds whenever they clapped against the floor. It was a wild sense of fashion among the vampire's society, albeit no one dare to voice up their opinions on him.

The pink-haired vampire didn't need to turn her head back to know who it was since the aura coming from him was overwhelming with both power and modesty, as well as any little traces of his humanity left within the immortal body. Nonetheless, she still decided to greet him. After all, she was his current mate, and he was the almighty King Alucard that every Youkai of the Eastern Asia – if not the whole world – feared upon.

"Good afternoon, Tsukune. Are you missing me already?"

The young-looking man smiled at his wife as he embraced the woman in his arms and stroked the back of her hair. Such affectionate act would easily baffle other vampires of this castle, added by the way of Akasha calling King Alucard of his real name. However, it was the private moments between them alone, and they would share it with no one else but themselves.

Tsukune had removed his gauntlets as they dropped down to the ground before his fingers intertwined the pink locks of Akasha.

"Indeed, my Queen." The brown-haired vampire muttered passionately while blowing out hot breaths into her ears, which tickled Akasha – though she didn't complain about it. "Can't think of a moment without you by my side."

The pink-haired vampire chuckled at his boldness. In the blood sucking monsters' world, people wouldn't convey their feelings so openly like that, but Tsukune wasn't a normal vampire, nor was he obligated to bottle up his inner thoughts, not in front of Akasha.

"You are quite a sweet talker, Tsukune." The elder woman replied while burying her head inside Tsukune's chest, trying to memorize every little detail and smell of his toned torso as she always did.

"Only to you, my beloved Queen." The brown-haired King briefly separated his chest and Akasha's head as he went into the main reason he was here for. "Did you check up on our daughters?"

"Yes. It seems that nothing strange happened while we were away, though I'm still worried about Ada. You know full well how she tends to be stubborn at times."

"Don't be so overly concerned about it, Akasha. I asked Ruby to take care of her, so there would likely be no problem at all. Besides, if anyone dare to hurt our daughter, then I swear that he won't live to see tomorrow's daylight."

"I know, but..." The pink-haired vampire let out a sigh as she trailed off, thinking of the first daughter that she had neglected her care during the time she stayed within the giant monster, which was previously known as the true Alucard. As if being able to figure what she had in mind, Tsukune caressed her cheek as he muttered.

"Feeling responsible about Moka again? I told you already, it wasn't your fault that she became like that. You have done what you had to do as a mother. She must find a way to move on. It is something that nobody can help except herself."

Tsukune's words were soothing to the ears as he spoke them with his utmost sincerity. However, that didn't seem to have much effect on Akasha as the elder vampire replied, her voice plastering with guilt.

"Still... Taking her love away from her, I felt like the most horrible mother I could ever be, and..."

The brown-haired vampire didn't let his mate finish that line as he had already grasped her head with both of his hands while he stared intensely into her emerald orbs, his mouth strongly, sternly pressed each and every single word.

"Listen, Akasha. I thought you were an illusion, I thought you were fake, and I thought my love for you was nothing more than a fleeting dream that would never come true. That's why I tried to reassure myself that I still had Moka and I would love her the way I loved you. But alas, you were real, and I was able to make it into this day thanks to you. So, don't blame yourself over something that you didn't have control of. After all, they were my decisions, and I shall bear with it 'til the end of our lives."

Tsukune ended his speech with a gentle smile, which earned him a passionate hug from his wife. Akasha rubbed her head against the brown-haired vampire's chest, feeling the heaven that she had been seeking since a long time ago. Then, something hit her mind.

"That's right, I forgot. About Issa-san..."

* * *

Alleria was walking down a hallway – somewhere below the floor of her parents' chamber – when she noticed a powerful glare from behind. It didn't take her long to find a silver-haired girl with the same crimson eyes standing in a corner, arms wrapping around in front of her breast, and her frowning face indicated that she wasn't in a happy mood, or at least she wasn't pleased with something. She was clad in a white summer dress that reached her knees, a light blue checkered blouse and high-heeled white sandals.

This is Akashiya Moka, Alleria's supposed-to-be elder sister, though their fathers weren't the same man. The red-haired vampire knew that Moka was her mother's first daughter with Shuzen Issa – the previous owner of this castle – which made them half sisters. However, the intriguing thing was that Moka had once attended Youkai Academy the same year as King Alucard, and Alleria even heard that her sister was in love with her father for quite a long time before she was born. That had made things a little awkward in some occasions, although King Alucard would simply brush it off as if it was nothing.

The silver-haired vampire's posture was intimidating, and that had forced Alleria to put up her guard as she asked in a practiced nonchalant voice.

"Greetings, Aneue. It seems that you want to have something from me, don't you?"

Moka didn't reply at first as she was studying the expressions of her younger sister. Alleria had learned enough about mannerism and psychology to understand that the way of Moka wrapping her arms was equal to creating a mental barrier, preventing her own thoughts and emotions from escaping. Though the red-haired vampire was able to sense a bit of hesitance and jealousy from Moka, she didn't see the sorrow past that cold masquerade.

"You went to meet Mother, didn't you?" Moka asked emotionlessly – the question felt more like a statement, her dragonic orbs wandered toward the nearby window.

Alleria wasn't surprised at all when her sister inquired on that matter. In fact, she was expecting something like that right at the moment when her crimson eyes caught the glance of Moka's ones. The red-haired vampire cleared her throat lightly as she responded.

"Oh yes, that I did. Is there anything you want to know in particular?"

To outsiders, her words sounded harsh and sarcastic to the point that it was entirely inappropriate. But Alleria didn't care about that since she had never liked Moka for the record, especially as she always spotted the latter looking at her father with longing and coveting gaze.

"What were you discussing with her about?" The silver-haired vampire asked, obviously realized the hints of her younger sister's tone, although she chose to keep quiet on that.

"I'm sure that it was something that didn't concern you, my dear Aenue. And because of that, please refrain yourself from asking further." Alleria replied almost immediately. She was starting to get annoyed from Moka's persistence, not only now but also many times earlier. Nonetheless, she was still capable of hiding her irritation for she had been – figuratively speaking – beaten into mind of how to manipulate her own facial expressions.

"I... see." was Moka's curt answer before she walked past Alleria and left the latter's sight.

The red-haired vampire watched her elder sister's back fading away as she was perplexed by Moka's acts. Sometimes, Alleria couldn't understand what was running through the silver-haired vampire's head as there was a mix of many emotions in her speeches and gestures: envy, regret, hatred, etc... etc... But then again, there were also many events that had taken place prior to the red-haired vampire's birth, and none of the people related to her father was willing to share them with her.

Alleria decided to quell the curiosity as she walked away, having her own business to attend. Little did she know, had she waited for one minute later, she would have seen two silhouettes chasing each other from the other end of the hallway.

* * *

**1****st**** Note ended**

* * *

**A/N - No. 1:** First thing first, these are the information on the girls as well as miscellaneous objects mentioned in the chapter. About their personalities, it followed the Zodiac sign astrology and some of them will be revealed in latter chapters.

1. Adaene Bloodriver  
- Age: 15  
- Gender: Female  
- Birthday: May 12th  
- Zodiac Sign: Taurus  
- Height: 152 cm  
- B/W/H: 76/65/73  
- Appearance: Should be somewhat like this with the spoken hair colors above and without the cat ears (omit the spaces) **quizilla. teennick user_images/ R/ RA/ RAN/ RANDOM-TOMBOY/ 1215389938_6179_full. jpeg**  
(She is Hiouguu Kaguya from _Daibanchou _visual novel, if you are familiar with her)

2. Alleria Bloodriver  
- Age: 19  
- Gender: Female  
- Birthday: September 29th  
- Zodiac Sign: Libra  
- Height: 169 cm  
- B/W/H: 91/67/88  
- Appearance: Exactly like this, but not with the so revealing clothes (omit the spaces) **img50. imageshack. us/ img50/ 8794/ 1128989746179sg7. png  
**(Anyone know who this person is, for I can't find any information on her other than her picture)

3. The Grand King-sized bed is 80 inches in width and 98 inches in length, about 2 meters x 2.5 meters, and don't forget that Tsukune's bed is bigger than that.

4. In case you don't know what it means, 'Aneue' is like calling 'Onee-chan', but with more seriousness and politeness. Also, 'Ada' is the short nickname for Adaene.

-xXx-

**A/N - No. 2:** I know what you are having in mind. They are nothing but questions, questions, and questions, such as: Why is Akasha here and why is she with Tsukune? Why did Tsukune call himself as Alucard? Where are the other girls of his harem? etc... etc... Although I can't say much, at the moment I will give you one spoiler: Moka killed Kurumu.

...

By now, your reaction should be: "What?" "No way!" "Impossiboru!", and someone might even start a review with a line similar to this "Ha ha, very funny dude, but it's way past the April Fool's day." Well, all I could say is: Be patient. Everything shall be explained in due time. Until then, hope you like this first chapter.

Kni9ht's off


End file.
